River of the night sky
by Makethingshappen
Summary: What if Hisana never died? What if their first meeting ended with love at first sight? A light romance story about what happened between Byakuya and his beloved Hisana. ENJOY! ON HIATUS TILL DEC : EXAM PERIOD
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Sorry if my english is bad as i am not a native speaker. Anyway, hope you like it! And don't forget to click on the review button! XOXO

* * *

The First Meeting

Kuchiki Byakuya was feeling rather displeased at the moment. Nothing had seemed to go right today. He had been sent on yet another of those hollow-extermination missions. Untold numbers of Menos Grandes had swarmed over him and he dispelled them with his zanpakuto, Senbonzakura.

The discordant cacophony of the shrieks and moans of the hollows still resounded in his tired ears. As he strode through the streets of the 78th district of Rukongai, a particularly seedy area of Seireitei, a gentle zephyr caressed his silky ebony locks. Carefully adjusting his blindingly white Kenseikan, a prized heirloom, his ears caught the faint sound of screams.

"No! Stop! Someone, help me!" pleaded a desperate female voice.

Byakuya flash-stepped in the direction of the voice immediately. After all, he couldn't just ignore the damsel in distress. He was the captain of the sixth division of Gotei 13, sworn to uphold peace and honour. It was his duty. The sight that flashed across his eyes was disgusting. His usually expressionless face revealed a hint of revulsion. Three Rukongai scum were forcing their dishonourable intentions upon a young girl. Sadistic leers showed on their faces as she cried futilely.

He was incensed.

"Chire Senbonzakura," he whispered softly.

His zanpakuto fragmented into millions of sakura petal-like blades, deceptively harmless and innocent-looking.

Coldly glancing with slate-grey eyes at the scum, he dispatched the blades in a graceful swirl toward them, slicing and cutting with barely a sound. Torn tatters of their clothes drifted to the ground under his detached gaze, and they ran away in sheer terror.

The young girl lay on the floor, her violet eyes wide with fear. She had a lovely face, he observed dispassionately. Clad in grimy rags, she appeared pitifully young and helpless. Her shirt was torn down the front, revealing a lot more than he cared to see.

Byakuya quickly took off his captain's Haori, swathing the girl in the thick, luxurious material. She blinked and started to struggle.

"There's no need to fear them anymore. Are you well enough to stand?" he asked gently.

She squirmed out of his grasp and took one step when she was suddenly overcome by weakness. As she swayed, he caught her tightly. Her senses were invaded with the sweet smell of cherry blossoms; his warm, lithe body pressed so close to her small frame. Her beleaguered heart fluttered. They were both caught in the spell, staring at each other as if held there by some force.

Finally, he broke the spell, sweeping her up into his arms.

"I will tend to your injuries at my house," he said, in his cold aristocratic manner.

His arms felt so safe… so wonderful. Her weary eyes slowly closed and she embraced the comforting darkness of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Discovered feelings

Byakuya stared at the girl sleeping so soundly in his arms. Why did she so foolishly trust? Nobody had ever trusted him enough to sleep in his presence. As he studied her face, her beauty startled him. Luxurious raven hair framed a white porcelain face. Long dark eyelashes lay against her alabaster cheek. Her dainty nose and full red mouth only complemented her pale skin. She looked so fragile in his arms.

A possessive feeling crept across his long dormant heart. He really wanted to protect her. Feelings he had never experienced before swept over him. Relief that she had seemed all right; Murderous intent toward those who had done her harm. And most of all, a feeling of contentment, of a completeness he had never felt before. It warmed his heart, and melted away the layer of ice that had been there for so long.

He entered his house through the back entrance. The imposing Kuchiki manor did not leave him in awe; he had grown up with it all his life. He carried her gently in his arms and lay her down upon his bed. As he drew the covers up to her chin, his fingers grazed her soft cheek. He was startled by the softness, and stared at her in wonder.

Casting a healing kido upon her numerous wounds, he silently cursed the men who injured her. How could they treat a lady so impolitely and crudely? He would treasure her and not let her endure any hardships. Yes, that was what he would do, he thought silently to himself. He would propose to her.

Hisana's eyelashes fluttered. It was morning. Brilliant sunlight filtered through the silk blinds and she blinked blearily.

"So you are now awake." He said, a hint of relief in his deep voice.

"Yes, thank you for your help. May I know your name?" She asked curiously.

"I'm Kuchiki Byakuya." He said arrogantly, his face yet again in that expressionless mask.

She fought back a gasp. He belonged to the great Kuchiki family! Why did he save scum like her? She became even more grateful to her.

"Kuchiki sama, thank you for the great service you have done for me." She said softly.

Byakuya frowned. She looked so pale and weak that she was about to faint any moment.

"Pay it no mind. Just get some rest. When you are better I will bring up some porridge." He intoned curtly and left the room abruptly.

When she opened her eyes again, it was night. He sat next to her bad silently, his head laid on the edge of her bed. He was sleeping so soundly. As she took a closer look at his face, she realised that he actually looked very young and innocent. The chiselled planes of his face had softened in his slumber, making him look much more carefree. Yet, even asleep, his nobility radiated from him like a palpable aura.

Suddenly, those wide grey eyes were fixated on hers. He lifted up a bowl of porridge and brought a spoonful of it close to her lips. As she swallowed, she gazed at the planes of his beautiful face. She marvelled at those gracefully sculpted cheekbones and slanted grey eyes so beautiful and exotic-looking.

"Will you marry me?" He asked her in a soft and tender voice.

"WHAT?" She yelled. Looking at him in disbelief, she said "You must be joking!"

"I'm not. I need a wife and heir soon. The elders are hounding me about it. I have no significant other in my life and neither do I want one of those haughty noble ladies." He said, with his face like a stone. "I can provide you with all you desire."

"I don't have anything I want but can you fulfil a request of mine before I agree?" She asked tentatively. "Help me find my sister, Rukia please. I got separated from her when we came to seireitei.

"Consider it done." He said shortly. We are now officially engaged.

As he stood, he tenderly traced her cheek with one finger. Sliding an antique diamond ring on her finger, he whispered softly, "Thank you Darling. May we have a happy life together."

He then departed swiftly, leaving a shell-shocked Hisana behind, a hand still placed on the flushed cheek where he had caressed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Confrontation

"No. We will not allow you to marry a girl from Rukongai. It's out of the question!" The elder with the toothbrush moustache and thick brows intoned icily. It was hard to remember his name. It was probably some stuffy noble name.

"She is my betrothed. I would appreciate it if some respect was shown toward her. You have no say in the matter. I have fulfilled your requests and chosen a wife. You have no rights to denounce my choice." Byakuya replied, his tone even more icy than that of the elder's, if possible. His slate grey eyes bored into that of the elder's relentlessly, as if trying to bore a hole in his entire being.

Hisana cowered behind Byakuya's stiffened back. She was so afraid. She expected the elders to condemn her of course, but she never knew that they would make her feel so small and insignificant. Tears welled up in her eyes but she held them back, loath to shame Byakuya further. He had defended her. He had shown that he held her in high esteem and she would never forget that. She was extremely touched that he had actually put his pride on the line for her. No, she would not disgrace him. Straightening her back and holding her head up high, she tried to exude the same coldness and aloofness Byakuya did.

Byakuya glanced at the petite beauty standing beside him so steadfastly. Her small hand crept into his as if trying to offer her strength and support to him. His eyes widened incredulously. She wanted to protect him? He stared at her, dressed in a white silk kimono with sakura blossoms embellished down the side. She held herself proudly erect, her face determined yet elegant. She looked every inch a proud noble. He was so proud of her now. The scruffy ragamuffin from yesterday was now gone.

"May I speak?" Hisana enquired, after a long period during which Byakuya and the elder glared at one another in animosity. They both stared at her in shock. Some of the other elders were in open-mouthed shock, and they seemed not so dignified after all. She fought back a giggle that was threatening to escape.

"Yes, you may Hisana." Byakuya said softly after a long pause. The elder glared at him venomously but remained silent.

"I believe that it is the clan's first priority to produce an heir," She started. "And it is Byakuya-sama's choice to do so or not. He is the clan head. Even if he has a duty to do so, if he does not, none of you may force him. It is entirely his choice, just like how his choice of a bride is solely his." Hisana's voice rang out in the silent hall.

"This is an outrage!" sputtered the aforementioned elder, whose face had turned a peculiar shade of purple, looking like he was going to have an apoplectic fit.

Byakuya was astounded. The words he wanted to say were taken right out of his mouth. How could someone whom he had known for such a short time understand him so well? Then it struck him. She understood him because they were soul mates. Their red threads of life were entangled irrevocably. He had made the right choice after all. Realising that he was staring at her, a foolish smile spreading across his lips, Byakuya quickly composed himself and glanced coldly at the elder once more.

"I approve of this union." A familiar voice declared its support. It was Kuchiki Ginrei, his grandfather. He was the previous captain of the sixth division as well as the 26th head of the Kuchiki family. His words held great influence. The elder who dared to oppose Byakuya had no choice but to sit down, his face an unhealthy shade of purple.

The meeting soon adjourned and Byakuya strode out of the hall swiftly, Hisana at his side. The tension in him seemed to have relaxed after Ginrei spoke up for them.

"Thank you, Grandfather." He whispered softly when Ginrei joined them outside the hall later.

Ginrei arched an eyebrow. He was curious who the lady who had won his grandson's heart was like. Now that he was observing her from close quarters, he decided that he liked what he saw. In those violet pools, he saw determination, resolve, as well as pride and dignity. Her countenance was worthy of a fine noble lady. Ginrei was sure that she would become a fine noble in the future. Her posture alone made it seem as if she was born into nobility.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuchiki-sama," Hisana said cordially, a slight smile on her delicate features.

Ginrei was surprised. Her mannerisms seemed like one born of nobility. Even her walk was graceful and elegant. "Are you really from the 78th district of Rukongai?" he enquired. "You seem much like a lady born out of a noble family."

A hint of sadness shadowed those lovely violet orbs. "I was from a noble family in the transient world." She replied with dignity. "But when I reached soul society I was born in the poor segment of Rukongai."

"You can remember your time in the real world?" Two voices echoed the same words and two stunned faces stared at her disbelievingly. It was unheard of. How powerful could she be if she could actually remember such a thing?

"Well, I don't remember much, just bits and pieces really." She murmured quietly, a rosy blush tinting her cheeks red.

"In any case, I'm sure that Byakuya has made the right choice. You truly are a pleasant girl." Ginrei said, smiling at her gently. He could see the changes in his grandson already. Her mere presence alone changed him, made him mellower, more like he was in the past before he was swallowed by his duty. As the two departed, Kuchiki Ginrei smiled quietly to himself. He would make sure that this engagement would succeed. The beginnings of a plan were already forming in his mind.


End file.
